


Случайный перепих

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter during sex, Frat Parties, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: Они искали уже целый чертов час, и Эйс был уверен в двух вещах: общежития слишком большие, а он хочет ощутить этого ворчащего парня-«ананаса» в себе





	Случайный перепих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blurry Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431442) by [barahands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barahands/pseuds/barahands). 



> модерн!AU (колледж)

Эйс не знал, что он тут делал. Вечеринки Тича были общеизвестно сомнительными, а заработать очередную пометку в свое и так уже далеко не ангельское личное дело ему вовсе не улыбалось. Наверное, после такого дерьмового года ему просто нужно было хоть что-то, похожее на развлечение. К сожалению, эта вечеринка была скучна, как немое кино. Иронично, учитывая, что от басов трясло все здание.

Он не провел тут и часа, а уже стоял с сигаретой в зубах на каком-то балконе третьего этажа, незряче уставившись на общежития Нью-Йоркского Университета. Все дома студенческих братств стояли на вершине гигантского холма на севере территории, и каждый — вне зависимости от репутации — имел шикарный вид на обширные просторы, да еще немного сверх того. Но для Эйса вид был уже привычным, а замирания сердца по его поводу остались в далеком прошлом. Теперь все это было сплошной скукой и ничего, кроме мигрени, не вызывало.

Сейчас был один из тех моментов, когда он жалел, что не бросил учебу. В свои девятнадцать он только и делал, что ходил по вечеринкам и топил в бутылке жалость к себе. Он понятия не имел, чем собирается заняться — просто плыл по течению третьего курса колледжа. В ночи вроде этой он просто хотел отчислиться, особенно теперь, когда Сабо...

Мысль всосалась в легкие вместе с горьким дымом между пальцами, а потом так же просто вышла. «Нет уж». Он пришел сюда забыться и не думать про прошедший год. Сегодня он отбросит все мысли, и те полетят, как мяч в трансляции на каждом включенном телевизоре.

Дверь открылась, тяжелые басы песни с сильным ямайским акцентом заполнили балкон и почти сразу же затихли снова. Эйс равнодушно оглянулся через плечо — в основном проверяя, не стоит ли ему уступить место. Но вместо целующейся пьяной парочки позади обнаружился парень со светлыми волосами, выглядевший таким же скучающим и раздраженным, как и он сам.

— Привет? — Эйс убрал руку с сигаретой ото рта. Что ему было здесь нужно? Если Эйсу повезло, то причина будет аналогичной.

— Привет. — У парня был очень приятный низкий голос. — Сюда не выходил женоподобный на вид чувак? С длинными темными волосами, одетый... черт, даже не знаю. Возможно, во что-то фиолетовое. И он скорее всего на каблуках. — Парень выглядел раздраженным. Эйс развернулся полностью, чтобы получше его рассмотреть.

Первое впечатление? Дурацкая прическа. Серьезно, видок у него был такой, будто у его парикмахера сломалась машинка, и тот просто оставил клиента похожим на ананас. Но кроме этого... очень даже ничего: полные губы, уставшие глаза и небритая широкая челюсть. Приятно было посмотреть. Не то чтобы Эйс что-то искал — просто из любопытства.

— Не-а, чувак. А что, твой парень сбежал? — Может, было и грубо так говорить, но каблуки не оставляли простора для воображения. «Ананас» сухо посмотрел в ответ, и Эйс примирительно поднял руки. Ладно, значит, не угадал.

Собеседник провел крупной ладонью по волосам и раздраженно фыркнул.

— Нет, не парень. Глупый брат, вечно попадающий в передряги на таких вечеринках. — За этим явно была какая-то история, которую Эйс теперь хотел узнать. К тому же, «брат»?

— Ты из этого общежития? — За это предположение на него уставились с таким возмущением, что Эйс даже немножко вдавился в ограждение балкона. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то именно это бы сейчас и случилось. — Видимо... нет? — слабо промямлил он и отвел глаза, туша сигарету о широкие каменные перила.

— Вот еще. Я и приходить-то сюда не хотел. Но мои братья решили, что ввалиться на вечеринку соперников — охренительная идея. Теперь большинство из них в стельку: я видел минимум троих трахающимися с незнакомыми людьми у всех на виду. И потерял самого проблемного, да еще и с его тупым парнем, который соглашается на все его идеи. — В его тираде хватило бы яда, чтобы завалить слона. Эйс секунду пялился, а потом фыркнул, прикрыв кулаком рот.

— Звучит невесело, чувак. Нужна помощь в поисках? Мне все равно нечем заняться. — Он убрал обе руки в карманы кофты и шагнул вперед, представляясь: — Я Эйс, кстати. Эйс Портгас.

— Феникс Марко и... да, черт, давай. Если хочешь. Его парень высокий и носит странный помпадур. — Он выразительно указал на свои волосы. Эйс рассмеялся.

— Странный? Кто бы говорил, — заметил он, пристально глядя на ананасовый хохолок. В ответ он получил только толчок в плечо и убийственную усмешку.

Ну... Вечер обещал стать интересным.

* * *

Они искали уже целый чертов час, и Эйс был уверен в двух вещах: общежития слишком большие, а он хочет ощутить этого ворчащего парня-«ананаса» в себе.

Серьезно, тот очаровывал и успокаивал даже через все басы и дикий шум, вызывающий головную боль. Раздражение накапливалось с каждой встреченной в самых неожиданных позах и сочетаниях парой людей, из которых ни один не был тем, кого они искали: другом с каблуками (Изо) или его парнем (Тэтчем). Но даже при том, что вечер затягивался, Эйс хорошо проводил время, блуждая по комнатам с Марко.

— Клянусь, если нас пригласят присоединиться к горячей сессии еще раз — я дам кому-нибудь в морду, — пробурчал Эйс себе под нос. Марко в ответ искренне рассмеялся и похлопал его по плечу, так что оставалось только надуться в ответ.

— Но правда, если мы не найдем этих идиотов в ближайшее время, то я просто пойду домой. Тэтч сможет хотя бы удержать Изо от членовредительства. — Казалось, что Марко просто убеждает себя в этом. — Отец, правда, разозлится.

Этот их «отец» был помянут не первый раз за прошедший час. Насколько Эйс знал, местные студенческие братства не имели настоящих отцовских фигур, а вся тема с братьями была, по идее, ну, ближе к «братству». Сам Эйс так ни в какое и не вступил — хоть и часто бывал на их вечеринках, — но примерно представлял, как они работают.

— Так, эм... что за чувак этот отец? — Руки Эйса снова были запрятаны в карманы, пока они с Марко поднимались на верхний этаж, последний на сегодня. И если Эйс смотрел на бедра в узких джинсах прямо перед собой... а кто бы удержался?

Со стороны Марко раздался тихий понимающий вздох.

— А, да. Мы немного странные. Наш куратор — бывший директор «Омега Пси», такой здоровенный мужик по имени Эдвард Ньюгейт. Мы просто привыкли так его звать после того, как у кого-то случайно это вырвалось. Ну, знаешь, как иногда прозвища прилипают? — Марко широко улыбнулся, и Эйсу пришлось сжать руки в кулаки, чтобы не растаять.

Как раз когда он собирался ответить, они вошли в одну из незапертых дверей и наконец-то (наконец-то!) нашли искомое. Растрепанный Изо с упавшими на лицо темными волосами уютно свернулся калачиком рядом со своим парнем. Прическа Тэтча тоже была не в лучшей форме — о внушительном помпадуре осталось лишь смутное воспоминание. Милой сцене совсем не мешало то, что оба были абсолютно голыми.

Эйс не сдержал смешка.

— Кажется, мы их нашли, — заметил он и обернулся к Марко. И его дыхание застряло где-то в горле. Выражение лица Марко нельзя было назвать иначе, чем теплым: мягкая улыбка, довольный взгляд полуприкрытых глаз, ушедшее из тела напряжение. Он... правда заботился о них. Просто увидеть их в счастливыми и в безопасности ему, похоже, было достаточно, чтобы сразу успокоиться.

— Нужно запереть дверь изнутри. Выбраться через пожарный выход и вернуться в мое общежитие... или куда ты хочешь? — Это звучало как предложение, и Эйс почувствовал огонек ликования где-то внутри. Марко, наверное, и не имел ввиду ничего такого, но надежда умирает последней.

— Отлично, я за. Мне особо никуда не надо. — «Луффи не будет дома, а Сабо...» — Да, абсолютно никуда. — Он прикрыл тонущее ощущение внутри очаровательной улыбкой. Черт, он опять хотел курить. Ответный взволнованный взгляд Марко он не заметил.

Они приступили к выполнению плана. Эйс запер дверь, а Марко накрыл своих братьев одеялом. Тэтч издал тихий звук, и Марко провел рукой по его волосам, шепча что-то успокаивающее. Но тот — здоровый парень после отличного секса, — конечно, не проснулся в полной мере: лишь развернулся к Изо и снова вырубился. Эйс скрыл улыбку, вызванную трогательной сценой, в рукаве.

Скоро они оказались на пожарной лестнице. Кто бы ни жил в этой комнате, вид ему открывался потрясающий. Перед ними раскинулась бухта, обрамленная с противоположной стороны огнями и мостом «Рэд Лайн» на востоке. Они с Марко встали плечом к плечу, глядя на мигающие огни города и тихие волны, бьющиеся о далекий берег.

Пальцами в мелких ожогах Эйс достал из сумки пачку, ударил ей по ладони и вытащил сигарету. Уверенно устроил ее между губами и щелкнул зажигалкой. Клик, другой... только искры.

— Дай посмотреть. — Рука Марко, забравшая зажигалку, была прохладной. Они склонили друг к другу головы, и Эйс прикрыл огонек рукой от берегового бриза. Клик. Между ними заиграло пламя, оставшееся на кончике сигареты. Выступ, на котором они стояли, вновь погрузился во тьму — весь, кроме маленького тлеющего круга.

Эйс глубоко затянулся дымом, и их глаза встретились. Чувство предвкушения у него внутри росло с каждой секундой. Это было забавно. Эйс поймал момент, когда Марко мысленно решил «а, пошло бы оно все». Еще забавнее, что тот совпал с моментом, когда он убрал ото рта сигарету, что было фантастически вовремя.

Полные губы встретились с более тонкими и впечатались друг в друга в идеальном поцелуе. Эйс выдохнул, чувствуя, как грудь Марко поднимается, когда тот вдыхает, втягивая дым, и черт бы его побрал, если это не было сексуальным само по себе.

Они отстранились друг от друга, и Марко выдохнул остаток дыма в воздух над головой Эйса.

— Я видел, как ты смотрел на меня с момента нашей встречи, приятель. — И так низкий голос Марко теперь звучал хрипло. Эйс не был уверен — от желания или от дыма, — но его это и не волновало.

— А я этого особо и не скрывал, — сказал он с вызывающей улыбкой.

* * *

Одной испорченной сигаретой и испуганным до смерти первогодкой позже они наконец-то прижались к двери дома «Омега Пси», небрежно целуясь. Эйс обвивал руками шею Марко. Не самый мастерский его поцелуй, но он был так возбужден, что ему было уже абсолютно плевать на попавшую на подбородок слюну. А сопутствующие поцелую звуки только делали все еще лучше.

Как раз когда широкие — просто охуенные — ладони спустились, чтобы ухватить его за задницу, из дома раздался низкий смешок. Марко выронил Эйса из рук, как горячую картошку, и только дверной косяк уберег того от падения на землю.

— Отец! 

Эйс резко обернулся и увидел действительно гигантского человека. Тот был чуть ли не больше двух метров ростом, здоровый, как шкаф. Странные выверты волос, видимо, были семейной фишкой: у него были усы, похожие на белый банан идеальной формы. Если честно, Эйс был даже впечатлен.

Марко выглядел пойманным с рукой в банке печенья, и в каком-то смысле так оно и было. Мужчина — отец, или Эд, или как его там, — впрочем, выглядел просто довольным.

— Ты же знаешь, что если кто-то из смотрителей сейчас пройдет мимо, то нам светит предупреждение. — Эйс слышал раньше выражение «говорит, словно камни жует», но смысл его смог понять только сейчас.

— Верно, я... просто... пойду наверх. — Раскрасневшийся Марко был очарователен. Румянец заливал его бледные щеки — едва видимый и похожий на солнечный ожог. Он схватил Эйса за руку, и тот успел только помахать и широко улыбнуться мудрому советчику до того, как его быстро втащили на лестницу.

— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Ньюгейт!

— Зови меня отцом, сынок! Веселитесь и не забывайте о безопасности! — Ответный смех Эйса был ближе всего к злобному хихиканью, а смущенный болезненный стон Марко рассмешил его еще сильнее. Черт, ему уже нравился этот дом, а ведь он не провел здесь еще и минуты.

Комната Марко была очень... его. Опрятная, но явно обжитая. Уютная и домашняя, но не без пары забавных вещей. Но Эйс не особо разглядывал. Как только за ними закрылась белая дверь, он впечатал в нее Марко и опустился на колени.

Штаны идеально подчеркивали фигуру Марко, и Эйс замедлился, только чтобы понаблюдать, как они неуклонно оттопыриваются спереди. Он крепко прижался лицом к члену Марко через ткань, отслеживая губами его форму. Спустя всего мгновенье руки Марко оказались в его волосах и нежно обхватили голову.

Эйс улыбнулся и поднял глаза вверх, наслаждаясь напряженным выражением до этого спокойного лица Марко. Одной рукой в обожженных рубцах он проскользнул между его ног и сжал яйца через штаны, продолжая водить языком по скрытому тканью члену. Вкус был не самым приятным, но то, как отчаянно — едва сдерживаясь — Марко дернулся бедрами навстречу, того стоило.

Эйс зубами расстегнул молнию, подался лицом вперед и громко застонал, дотронувшись губами до кожи.

— М-м, — выдал он и поцеловал горячую тугую плоть.

— Не... не могу носить белье под этим, — тяжело выдохнул Марко, вызвав у Эйса широкую улыбку.

— Конечно-конечно, — промурлыкал тот. Конечно, Марко не пошел на вечеринку в штанах на голое тело в надежде с кем-нибудь переспать. На вечеринку именно в это общежитие, полное пьяных подростков с бущующими гормонами. Ага. Так все и было. Ну, Эйсу же лучше.

Он быстро расстегнул пуговицу и спустил штаны Марко достаточно, чтобы освободить его член. Высунув язык, он прошелся по нему снизу, тихо постанывая от приятного запаха. Кожа особо — резковато — чувствовалась на языке, и Эйс обожал этот вкус. Он обхватил головку влажными губами и с урчанием всосал ее, заставляя Марко сжать руки в своих волосах и податься бедрами навстречу. Боже! Эйс хотел его так сильно! Предвкушение внутри стало почти невыносимым, а он мог только тереться о собственную ногу.

Огрубевшими пальцами он обхватил член Марко у основания и опустил голову ниже, проталкивая его глубже в рот. Протяжный низкий стон Марко заставил его собственные бедра судорожно дернуться. Вкус был потрясающим, просто невероятным. Если бы Эйс не хотел его так отчаянно, он бы так и провел всю ночь на коленях, хоть это и не входило в его сегодняшние планы на Марко. Но сейчас... это было хорошо.

Эйс провел головкой Марко по внутренней стороны своей щеки, влажно посасывая кожу. Он водил языком по чувствительному месту снизу, нажимал и терся о него, заставляя чужие бедра сладко подрагивать. Он сжал чужой член сильнее с небольшой оттяжкой: просто чтобы Марко над ним чуть больше извивался. И боже, как тот извивался!..

Руки Марко в волосах тянули его на себя, и Эйс упивался ломаными полувсхлипами, которые из того вырывались. Марко вообще оказался отзывчивее, чем Эйс ожидал, и ему это дико нравилось. Звуки становились все громче и отчаяннее, он медленно двигался вверх-вниз, резко всасывая при движении назад, чтобы создать трение, которое заставляло руки Марко тянуть Эйса за волосы и толкать его голову обратно.

Скоро губы Эйса дошли до его сомкнутых пальцев: член Марко полностью оказался у него во рту. Эйс убрал руку и уткнулся носом Марко в лобок. Член растянул горло до предела, норовя спровоцировать успешно сдерживаемый — благодаря тренировкам — рвотный рефлекс. Черт, так горячо. От издаваемых им же глотающих звуков Эйс и сам намочил предэякулятом штаны.

Марко крепче сжал его голову, ритмично двигая бедрами. Устроив свободную руку у него между ног, Эйс сжал его яйца, и Марко, не прекращая стонать, резко и сильно начал толкаться в горячее влажное горло.

Эйс посмотрел вверх, на приоткрытый рот и плотно сжатые от удовольствия глаза.

— О черт... Эйс... Твой рот... — Самодовольное горящее чувство расплылось у Эйса внутри, и он еще быстрее задвигал головой. — Я сейчас... — Марко прикусил нижнюю губу; проступающие под футболкой мускулы напряглись... 

Ну уж нет.

Эйс отстранился, на прощание лизнув головку. Черт, даже вкус у предэякулята Марко был на удивление приятным, что было довольно редким делом. 

— Ешь много ананасов? — невинно спросил Эйс, подняв глаза, и тут же получил легкий шлепок по нахальной макушке.

— Залезай на кровать, задница. — Марко тяжело дышал, и Эйс, пожалуй, был и правда очень доволен, что это именно из-за него. Но послушно залез.

Марко снял с него кофту вместе с футболкой и расстегнул его штаны. Эйс как раз собирался стащить их с себя, когда теплые руки легли на его бедра.

— Черт, кем ты работаешь? Спина как у статуй в музеях... — Марко прошелся губами по веснушкам на плечах, и Эйс ухмыльнулся от приятного ощущения. Но напряжение в его животе точно было из-за возбуждения, а вовсе не внезапного удовольствия от мягкого нажима на плечо.

— Гены хорошие. Ну, еще смешанные боевые искусства и серфинг, но в основном гены. — Эйс рассмеялся на тихий завистливый стон и подался бедрами назад, чувствуя задницей чужой стояк. — Давай, Марко! — Глупо было отрицать, что он отчаянно этого хотел. — Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул... — Он не привык ломаться и строить из себя недотрогу, особенно когда речь шла о хорошей ночи. К тому же, Марко в ответ тихо фыркнул — так что он, очевидно, не был против.

Он пробрался своими большими ладонями под широкие штаны Эйса и потянул их вниз, хватаясь за мускулистые бедра. Потом надавил большими пальцами внизу спины и еще ниже. А потом ухватился за бедра Эйса как следует, и тому пришлось податься вперед, уткнувшись локтями в кровать и ерзая дрожащими ногами по полу, потому что Марко сжал и развел в стороны его ягодицы. Марко точно знал, как заставить его тело дрожать, а пальцы на ногах поджиматься.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть... — Марко издал смешок, а через мгновение Эйс резко втянул воздух, когда что-то влажное надавило на его вход. Его тело прошиб жар... «Это что, его язык? О господи!» — Эйс сорвался на крик. Он подался назад всем телом навстречу языку Марко, скользящему вокруг его входа, и пальцам, разводящим его в стороны достаточно, чтобы подразнить внутри.

Эйс бил кулаком по одеялу, дергая бедрами неконтролируемыми резкими движениями. О черт, Марко знал, что делает, и это сводило Эйса с ума. Каждый нажим и поворот заставлял его тяжело дышать, и он очень хотел потереться членом хоть обо что-нибудь, но это было не в его власти — сейчас парадом командовал Марко.

— Пожалуйста, о черт, Марко! Пожалуйста! — Теперь Эйс узнал, каково это, когда кто-нибудь смеется непосредственно напротив твоей задницы. Ощущение было странно приятным.

А потом его оставили одного. Эйс слышал, как Марко роется в ящике у кровати, но он все еще плохо осознавал, что кругом происходит. Он был так близок к разрядке, но его буквально бросили, и по всему телу расходились болезненные волны, как от ушиба.

— Поднимайся. — Голос Марко звучал — в самом лучшем смысле этого слова — требовательно, и Эйсу оставалось только воодушевленно подчиниться. Он скинул ботинки и штаны и забрался на кровать, совсем не элегантно упав на спину и глядя на Марко, теперь полностью раздетого.

— Что ты там говорил о том, что я похож на одну из тех статуй? — слегка поддразнил его Эйс. Ответная ухмылка заставила его бедра нервно содрогнуться. — А ты чем занимаешься, сэр Ананас?

— Назови меня так еще раз, и я тебя свяжу и оставлю здесь страдать. — Эйсу не хотелось проверять, выполнит ли Марко свою угрозу. — Я просто обычный студент-экономист. — Тот ухмыльнулся еще шире.

— Вранье! — Говоря это, Эйс смотрел, как Марко открывает тюбик смазки, использующийся явно не в первый раз, и наносит ее себе на пальцы. — Я знаю, каково иметь хорошие гены, и это, — он указал на торс Марко, — не только они. Ну скажи, ты занимаешься борьбой? Ходишь в зал? Давай колись!

Марко закатил глаза и ничего не отвечал, пока Эйс перечислял все физические нагрузки, приходившие ему в голову.

— О, я знаю! Ты стриптизер. О! Или секретный агент! Или, типа... бывший солдат? Как насчет... ахблядь... — Марко ввел в него один палец до упора, и Эйс резко дернулся вверх.

— Ну хоть так тебя можно заткнуть, — промурлыкал Марко, заставляя уши Эйса гореть. Марко медленно вынул палец, повернул, нажимая на край, а потом ввел его снова. Эйс прикусил губу и вцепился в простыню.

Вскоре за первым пальцем последовал второй, и чувство растяжения заставило Эйса потеряться в удовольствии. Он всегда был очень чувствителен, а уж в руках того, кто знает, что делает... В голове совсем не осталось мыслей. Просто белый шум и чистое наслаждение от чувства растяжения внутри.

Он сжал простыню сильнее, когда еще один палец присоединился к предыдущим, настойчиво растягивая его вход еще шире, толкаясь еще глубже. Эйс бесконтрольно дернул бедрами вниз, насаживаясь на длинные пальцы и растворяясь в чувственном удовольствии от того, как они двигались и нажимали внутри. Но они не... задевали нужное место. Эйс понял, что Марко делает это нарочно, и жалобно застонал. Ответный низкий смех заставил двигать бедрами еще сильнее.

— Так отчаянно хочешь мой член, да? 

«Да, да, да!» — выкрикивал про себя Эйс; он открывал рот, но из него вырывались только рваные вдохи. Помутневшим взглядом он смотрел, как движется рука Марко, еще глубже вставляя в него пальцы. Но долго держать голову поднятой он не мог, так что откинулся обратно на подушки, и в этот момент чужие пальцы наконец-то — наконец-то — задели его простату и с нажимом прошлись по ней, заставляя все его тело дернуться, а его самого — захотеть еще большего.

— Пожалуйста, Марко, я хочу тебя, пожалуйста... — Эйс понимал, что невнятно бормочет, но мгновение назад его мозг окончательно опустел: кроме «еще-еще-еще» в нем не осталось ничего. Наверное, он выглядел как шлюха с окончательно вытраханными мозгами, но именно так он себя сейчас и чувствовал.

Последовал еще один — финальный, скрутивший пальцы его ног, — толчок в простату, а потом Марко вытащил из него пальцы. Послышался звук вскрываемой упаковки, захлопнувшейся пластиковой крышки, а потом Эйс почувствовал член Марко у своего входа. Он сразу же развел ноги шире и подложил под себя локти, чтобы видеть движение мускулов входящего в него Марко. И боже, что это было за зрелище!

— Ты такой горячий, — низко выдохнул Эйс, пока Марко медленно заполнял его собой. Растяжение было таким приятным — все тело трясло мелкой дрожью, а бедра грозились схлопнуться по бокам Марко, так что тот придерживал их руками. Они оба громко застонали, когда Марко вошел полностью. — О да...

Было слишком жарко. Все тело неконтролируемо и непредсказуемо подрагивало. Локти больше не могли его удержать, так что Эйс упал обратно на одеяло и поднял руки, устраивая их на подушке. Болезненного медленно Марко вытащил из него член, позволяя почувствовать в движении каждый его сантиметр. Широкая часть головки подразнила его вход, а потом Марко резко двинулся вперед. Крик, вырвавшийся из груди Эйса, казалось, окрасил тело Марко темным румянцем: от щек все ниже и ниже по груди, все шире расходясь с каждым движением вперед.

— Да... кричи для меня, Эйс. — Голос Марко был еще ниже из-за недостатка воздуха, он издавал низкие стоны на каждом толчке, а те становились все глубже и сильнее. Эйс издал жалобный звук, приоткрыв глаза, чтобы наблюдать за лицом Марко, который двигался в нем уверенно и неумолимо.

Чувство жара нарастало внутри, усиливаемое крепко держащими его бедра руками и звуками, разносившимися по комнате. С каждым новым толчком горячее дыхание с хрипами вырывалось из его горла, все быстрее и быстрее, пока дышать не стало почти невозможно.

Марко обрушился губами на его губы, его движения еще больше ускорились; они с Эйсом тяжело дышали и стонали друг в друга. Встретившись с Марко глазами, Эйс обвил руками его плечи. Марко толкнулся вперед и остановился, снова его целуя, водя бедрами и позволяя Эйсу чувствовать, как член двигается у него внутри. Их поцелуи становились все более неистовыми, языки сплетались как змеи, на подушку капала слюна.

Движения возобновились; Марко действовал точно и уверенно. С каждым новым толчком головка его члена задевала простату Эйса, и тот чувствовал, что жар внизу живота становится невыносимым.

— Марко! О боже, сильнее, я так близко, так близко, — стонал он Марко прямо в рот, царапая его плечи. Тот опустил между ними руку, до этого державшую бедра Эйса, и начал дрочить ему короткими сильными движениями. Рот Эйса распахнулся в беззвучном крике, глаза зажмурились; он был так близко... 

Еще пара сладких толчков, и Эйс выплеснулся между их животами, утратив последние остатки здравомыслия. Его мускулы сжимались, а бедра отказывались останавливаться, продлевая ощущение Марко внутри после оргазма. Тот снова приник к нему поцелуем, кусая Эйса за губу и всасывая в рот его язык. Эйс просто отдался ему на милость, позволив Марко делать со своим ртом все, что ему вздумается.

Он продолжал двигать бедрами, напрягая тело, хотя гиперчувствительность после оргазма уже давала о себе знать. Марко откинулся назад, проводя одной рукой по влажному от спермы животу. Он толкался все глубже, водя по кругу бедрами, а потом запрокинул голову, напрягся и кончил глубоко внутри Эйса. О черт, теперь тому хотелось бы ощущения настоящей наполненности... Он чувствовал, как Марко продолжал двигаться по инерции, медленно подаваясь бедрами вперед и наслаждаясь ощущением тесноты вокруг своего члена.

— М-м... — Сотрясавшая Марко дрожь эхом отозвалась в теле Эйса.. Марко вытащил член с влажным звуком, и Эйс глубоко вздохнул. После этого тишину, кроме их успокаивающегося дыхания, нарушил только звук выброшенного Марко презерватива.

Марко устроился рядом с Эйсом, и тот сразу перекатился поближе и прижался к его груди. К очень приятной груди. Он дотронулся до нее губами, и Марко рассмеялся, запуская руки в его мокрые от пота волосы.

— А ты очень оскорбишься, если я сейчас вырублюсь? — пробубнил Эйс уже практически сквозь сон.

— Нет, буду даже слегка польщен. Спи. Утром я буду здесь. — Обещание было милым — и последним, что Эйс запомнил, проваливаясь в небытие.

* * *

Когда на следующее утро солнце начало светить в окна, Эйса встретила пустая половина кровати. Неудивительно, но довольно разочаровывающе. Он слегка надул губы, проводя рукой по вмятине на простынях, где ночью спал Марко. Может, ему стоило поджечь кровать. За то, что его оставили одного.

Отгоняя от себя эту мысль, как обычную дурацкую утреннюю идею, Эйс сел и потянулся. Заднице было не очень, но черт, ночь была что надо. Жаль, что Марко был не таким милым, каким казался. Неторопливо одевшись, Эйс проверил, на месте ли ключи — чтобы его позорный уход не стал еще более неловким, если бы пришлось за ними возвращаться.

Он шел через дом — довольно уютный, надо сказать. Тот, где они вчера познакомились, был общежитием для тусовок: ничего бьющегося, много столов, много диванов и одинаковых безликих спален. А этот дом походил на настоящий. Принадлежащие кому-то мелочи были раскиданы повсюду. Фотографии живущих здесь людей украшали стены. 

Эйс бы не отказался здесь жить. Хотя велик шанс — с тем, как его только что опрокинули.

Крики раздались, когда он спускался вниз. Не ссора, но один из голосов звучал очень знакомо. Любопытство победило, и Эйс осторожно заглянул в небольшую гостиную недалеко от лестницы. Там были Марко, Эдвард Ньюгейт и двое парней, которых они искали прошлой ночью. Взлохмаченный Изо посылал Марко неприличные взгляды.

— Это была хорошая идея, Ананас. — «Ха! Неспроста Марко так напрягался на прозвище!» — Ну, в смысле, я потрахался, ты потрахался... я уверен, что даже Харуте что-то перепало, а она даже официально здесь не живет. — Взгляд Марко, должно быть, был подозрительным, судя по широкой улыбке, озарившей лицо Изо — улыбки младшего брата, наконец-то победившего в споре. — И не смотри на меня так. Я видел, как ты сбегал в окно с тем веснушчатым симпатягой. А, и тот момент близости около пожарного выхода был таким романтичным!

— Заткнись, Изо. Только потому, что Тэтч — самый романтичный чувак на свете, — стоявший рядом с Изо парень издал нервный смешок, — не значит, что все такие же. 

«Оу».

Эйс прикусил губу, запуская руки в карман кофты. А он-то думал, что между ними что-то было. Как раз когда он собирался развернуться и уйти, следующая фраза заставила его замереть:

— Ауч, не обижай его. Грубо гадать о чувствах других людей в их присутствии. 

— Эйс? — Марко развернулся и испуганно уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами. — Эм... Привет. Как себя чувствуешь?

Эйс не сдержал разочарования:

— Отлично. Я пошел, не беспокойся. Спасибо, что так долго терпел мое общество. — Дерьмовая же была у него удача. И это он хотел хорошо начать новый год.

Ему почти удалось сбежать, когда Марко перегородил ему дорогу у самой двери.

— Подожди, пожалуйста! — Манеры, вбитые с детства, заставили Эйса на секунду остановиться. — Просто... подожди. Прости, что разозлил. Я не собирался уходить этим утром. — Эйсу стало немного полегче от того, что Марко, кажется, отчаянно желал все исправить. Может, события прошедшего года все-таки сделали его слишком резким?

— Все в порядке, Марко. Это же всего на одну ночь, верно? Я понимаю, как работают встречи на вечеринках. Не парься. — Эйс развернулся к нему с идеальной фальшивой улыбкой. Судя по выражению лица Марко, тот понял это мгновенно.

— Нет, не в порядке. Я пообещал, что утром буду в кровати, но меня там не оказалось. Позволь мне как-нибудь это исправить? 

«Исправить?» — Эйс немного прищурился, убирая улыбку. 

— Не смотри с таким подозрением, эй... Я просто хочу сводить тебя как-нибудь на обед. Когда ты не занят. Извиниться за дурацкое поведение. 

Эйс прищурился сильнее, и Марко еще больше разволновался: 

— Слушай, Эйс, я к тому, что не хочу, чтобы это было на одну ночь. Ты веселый, милый и просто до смешного привлекательный, и я знаю, что не смогу перестать думать о тебе после всего этого. Прошлая ночь была... очень классной, и я хочу узнать тебя получше. Не только какие звуки ты издаешь в постели. — Это прозвучало немного грустно, но все равно заставило Эйса покраснеть.

— Эм...

— Просто... вот мой номер. — Марко положил в руки ошарашенному и смущенному Эйсу маленькую отрывную бумажку. — Подумай об этом. Возвращайся ко мне. Или нет. Но я правда надеюсь, что ты вернешься. — В его бормотании все отчетливее проступало отчаяние. Эйс не мог решить, льстила ли ему ситуация или он переживал за беднягу.

— Ладно. Я подумаю, — наконец решил он, опуская бумажку в карман и закрепляя ее на пачке сигарет. — Прошлая ночь была... очень крутой. — «И я очень, очень хочу снова увидеть твою улыбку».

Его желание почти сбылось, но Марко в последнюю секунду прикусил губу. Неловкая пауза между ними затянулась, но в итоге он нарушил ее, шагая вперед и поднимая Эйса за подбородок. Движение было таким неожиданным, что тот даже не среагировал, пока их губы не встретились в сладком поцелуе... и все, что он мог сделать — растаяв, потянуться навстречу.

Марко невинно дотронулся губами до его губ, лишь чуть-чуть подразнив языком, и тут же отстранился. На этот раз желание Эйса сбылось: Марко широко улыбнулся.

— С новым годом, Эйс.

Вот чертов парень! Эйс рассмеялся и, покачав головой, легонько чмокнул Марко в нос.

— С новым годом, Марко.

Может, год все же будет не таким дерьмовым, как он ожидал.


End file.
